


Valentine's Day Little Game

by Black_Rose_117



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_117/pseuds/Black_Rose_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never knows what to get Tommy. Adam gets him flowers, Tommy gets his plane tickets for a trip for them. Adam gets him chocolate, Tommy gets him rockin' concert tickets. Adam gets him both flowers and chocolate, Tommy gets him a ring! </p><p>"what do you want for Valentine's Day?"</p><p>"You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Little Game

Adam had been pacing the room for days now; his mind was working over time, his ideas were piling up in the waste bin and he was quickly running out of his notepad. Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and he still hadn't had the slightest clue on what to get his lover. Now Tommy, on the other hand, always got him the perfect gifts; the t-shirt he wanted and a bottle of his favorite wine, his favorite candy and two tickets for a trip together, and one year, Tommy actually gave him a ring. Not just any ring, but a ring with gothic arches burned into the metal, the black dancing beautifully with the silver in the light. Adam never took it off, keeping it as a promise ring between them. Maybe Tommy didn't mean it that way, but Adam always kept it as a promise to always stand by Tommy's side.

But what does Adam get Tommy? Chocolate, flowers, roses, Carmel; it's all so impersonal. Adam had felt terrible when Tommy had slipped the ring on his finger, whispering that he loved him while he simply handed Tommy and flowers and chocolate with a bright blush painting his cheeks. Sure, Tommy told him he loved them, but let's face it; Adam had screwed that one up big time.

He had tried asking the guitarist what he wanted, but all he ever got back was a soft smile, a peck on the lips, and Tommy whispering the word, "You.” Tommy would walk away smiling and Adam would smile after him until he went out of sight, then he would just frown and hate himself for not being able to tell what Tommy really wanted. His boyfriend knew he so well and Adam felt like he barely knew him. It was frustrating to say the lease.

All he wants is me, Adam thought as he flung himself onto the bed they shared and messed up the sheets. What is that supposed to mean? Should I give myself to him for Valentine’s Day?

Now… There’s an idea…

\----------

“Thanks again for the help, Brad,” Adam smiled up at his friend. “Yeah, just a bit tighter and- That should be good.” 

Brad climbed back off the bed Adam was currently handcuffed to now. The sheet covered his lower half and pooled around his stomach and his wrists were handcuffed to the headboard above and on either side of his head. He was leaning against the headboard in a sort of half sitting position and tested the restraints, smiling at how tight they really were.

“It’s no problem; I’ve always pictured I’d see you in handcuffs one day… Though when I thought about it, I defiantly didn’t think it would be in this manner,” Brad laughed, pocketing the key. 

“Oh shut up,” Adam snapped, smiling. “This is for Tommy so whatever you say about the handcuffs doesn’t matter.”

“Fine, whatever,” Brad said, starting to head towards the door. “By the way, I hope you know Tommy won’t be home till midnight.” He waved over his shoulder, smirking back at Adam.

“Wait, what?!” Adam asked, his head snapping to the clock. “I thought he got home at noon! He said he landed at noon! It’s only eleven in the morning! Unlock me you bastard!”

Brad chuckled as Adam fought against the restraints, grinding his teeth in anger. “Sorry, darling,” Brad chuckled. “You were the one that wanted to do this. Don’t worry; the next thirteen hours should pass smoothly. I’ll leave the key on the fridge for your little TommyJoe. Have a nice Valentine’s Day, love!”

Adam knew Brad was just joking with him; they pulled pranks on each other all the time during tour, but thirteen hours handcuffed to a bed…

“I will kill you, Brad!” Adam yelled after the man before he heard the front door close. As soon as the front door shut, Adam huffed and slouched against the headboard. This was going to be a long day.

\----------

When Tommy approached the house, all he saw was all the lights out. The porch light wasn’t even on. Tommy remembered Adam saying he’d be there when he got home, but it didn’t look like Adam had waited. With a small frown, Tommy unlocked the front door to the house and shut the door behind him. He threw his bag on the couch and turned the living room light on, looking around. Nothing seemed to be wrong, the house was still in perfect order, so Adam was, at least, alright. 

“Baby?” he called, taking another step into the living room, listening for any sign of Adam. “Love, are you home?”

“TommyJoe?” Adam’s voice came from upstairs and Tommy’s heart leaped. 

“Adam, you should come down here! I have something for you,” Tommy smiled, reaching into his pocket for the gift he had bought Adam on his trip to Paris. His other band had a gig this morning in some big bar, but he was able to make it back and Adam had promised him they’d spend Valentine’s Day together when he returned. 

“I can’t,” Adam’s voice was sort of quiet, making Tommy frown. “Can you come up here?”

“Is something wrong, baby?” Tommy called as he ascended the stairs. He bothered his bottom lip as he climbed. “Where are you?” He called when Adam didn’t answer.

“Bedroom.”

Tommy made his way to the bedroom door and pushed it all the way open. He gasped when he saw Adam handcuffed to the headboard, a sheet the only thing protecting his lower half from the chill of the house. “Baby, what-“

“Happy Valentine Day, TommyJoe,” Adam chuckled, shifting slightly so his hips moved suggestively.

“What is- Why are you-“

“You’ve always said the only thing you wanted for Valentine’s Day is me, right?” Tommy nodded, speechless. “So I had Brad handcuff me here so you could do just that; have me.”

Tommy stared at his lover for a long while before bursting into laughter, running over to jump on top of Adam and kiss him deeply. “You silly boy,” Tommy scolded with a smile. “I plan to have fun with this.” He ran one finger down Adam’s stomach and to his – now obvious – erection. “But first, before we do this, I want to give you your gift.”

“You didn’t have to-“

“I know,” Tommy said, silencing him with his lips. He reached into his pocket as he breathed out, “Adam?” 

Adam nodded, unsure of what Tommy was doing until he pulled out a small black box. 

“Adam, will you marry me?” Tommy asked, opening the box to find a beautiful golden band with a strip of black going around the center. 

Adam would have covered his mouth if he had access to his hand, but, instead, the small unmanly squeal he would have suppressed escaped his lips as his eyes started to water. “Yes,” he muttered, smiling as his tears flowed down his face. “Yes, Tommy. I will.”

Tommy smiled and moved up to remove the gothic ring Adam was wearing from his ring finger. He slipped the gold band on before slipping the gothic band back over it. Adam craned his neck to look at the ring, a smile on his lips. 

“Now,” Tommy said, smiling as Adam looked back at him with happy tears running his cheeks. “Let’s have some fun with your little game.”


End file.
